The Guardians of Chigiri
by PuppyFerret
Summary: The Shadows are planning on destroying the sacredness of Chigiri and turn it into a land of darkness and destruction. Even the Guardian's can't stop them alone, they need the sixth missing Guardian. One problem, the Guardian of Light has locked her true self away and lost the key in the sea of depression. The Shadows are nearing, Kana has to find her light, and fast!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Chigiri means 'promise' and in Chigiri, no one breaks a promise. Chigiri is a land far away from our world. We live in the modern era full of technology and preservatives. This land, no matter how many years pass by, has never left the era of swords, castles, and princesses. In other words, the medieval era.

Happy times were upon the mysterious land of Chigiri. The entire country was in celebration due to the newborn princess that would one day rule as queen. Pika, for being born as a Pichu, one day would be a Pikachu. Thus, her name be Pika. She had a patch of blonde hair and violet eyes. Her physical Pichu traits were pointy Pichu ears on top of her head and the black tail emerging from her tailbone.

The kingdom was ruled by Gijinkas, beings who were half human and half pokemon. Because of the very first gijinka, Mew, held the DNA of every single pokemon, the child of a gijinka could be any pokemon. It all is destiny by whom their personality will end up being. Pika's parents contained DNA of an Azumarill and a Skarmory. They were a bit worried because of the drastic type differences; electric types being able to take out water and flying types. Raising an electric type might prove to be difficult.

Along the road to the kingdom, a small Hylian family was on their way to the castle. It was a family of three. A father with long dirty blonde hair tied back and light brown eyes who was steering the horse pulling the wagon. A Mother with long wavy bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes who was holding their barely one year old son, Link. His blonde hair was only partly grown out and he had saphire blue eyes It being the middle of June, there weren't any weather issues despite it being a tad hot. That didn't bother the Hylians one bit.

"Dear, are you sure they will let us into the castle? We're peasants." The mother asked unsurely. The father gave a hearty chuckle.

"My love, you have nothing to worry about. I am a castle knight, you forget. With my certification and you two being my lovely wife and son, they can't not let you in. That is a promise." He whipped at the reins yelling "Hyaa!" telling the horse to gallop faster.

The sun was just about to set as they reached the castle. The father parked the horse and wagon to the side where it would be out of everybody's way. After stepping out he helped his wife out of the wagon, careful not to snag her gown. They stepped up to the castle, greeted by the guards stuck on duty and entered the castle with grace and dignity. The father leaned over to his wife's ear.

"See? I told you they would let us in." He said with a snicker of a laugh afterward. The woman looked around and saw she wasn't the only wife here with a child. Some had infants while others had other children who in a few years could be married off. Some women even had pregnant bellies. There was a woman with strange navy blue hair with a young boy of the same hair color, barely able to walk. Maybe not even a year older than Link. Suddenly, her shoulders were not so stiff anymore. Her and her husband made their way across the ballroom floor to meet with the king, queen, and new child. Link's father was the top guard of the whole castle. He had been given his rights to stand by the king's family.

"Ahoho! Very good to see that you and your wife have arrived safely, Yuu." The king greeted cheerily, giving his top knight a pat on the back.

"Agreed, your majesty." The Hylian couple took a bow of respect for the king and queen of Chigiri.

"Greetings, Hana. How do you do?" Azu asked Link's mother.

"I do quite well. What of you, your highness? You must be exhausted, Pika was only born a few days ago, was she not?" Azu gave a weak smile to Hana.

"I am fine, tired but I can always rest later. This celebration only happens once. The first child born into royalty." The blue and white haired queen stared up to the skylight with her charcoal grey eyes.

"Isn't it amazing how our children are close enough of the same age? They can grow up together, if that pleases you and your queen." Yuu suggested.

"I don't see why not, my boy. It would be nice for Pika to have a friend she can be close to and trust." Skar, the king, happily agreed. The queen, Azmi, nodded in agreement.

"It will be good for her, since she will be homeschooled of course. That is where most children gain their friendships is school. She may not have the chance to-" A loud explosion emerged from the west walls, frightening many people. Five black and glowing figures burst into the ballroom.

"Hanna! Go with Azmi to get Pika and get out of here!" Yuu ordered his wife and she nodded, gave him a quick kiss then ran off with Azmi, Link tightly in her arms. All the women ran off with the children while the men stayed to fight off the evil beings. One, taking the shape of a spiky haired angel boy.

"Where are the children?" The shadow shouted at all the men in the room but no one answered. "The sacred to-be heroes?" The dark angel swooped down towards Yuu, who was more than ready to slice this demon's heart if he had one. "You look like one of them. You look a lot like their leader, Link." Yuu's heart dropped upon hearing his son's name and his brown eyes filled with fear for his family's safety.

"You must be his father." The demon gave Yuu a quick sniff. "You have his youthful scent over you. Now, I can track it." He faced the staircase. "Demons! Find the other children or their parents. I'll take out their precious leader." The dark angel vanished to the upstairs.

"No, Hana!" Yuu yelled and was about to follow until another one of the demons blocked his path. This one taking the shape of a Hylian knight. From the corner of his eyes he saw Skar take flight to the upstairs. He trusted his commander and best friend to protect their wives and children, yet he would still plan to join him quickly.

"If you think you can destroy me you are very wrong. I did not learn to fight by you, but I am stronger than you could ever imagine!" The demon unsheathed his sword and brought out his shield. Yuu took notice of the carving on the demon's shield.

"That is the Hylian shield. Where did my shield from? I was planning on giving it to Link, along with the Master sword when he became...of age." Realization struck Yuu as he looked back up at the demon. "L-Link?"

"Bingo." In an instant his entire world went black. The last thing he heard were the screams and sobs from his wife. The Shadows had gathered back together in the main hall once exiling everyone from the castle. The dark angel descended and gave order.

"My Shadows we have succeeded. Now that everyone is gone there only one thing left for us to take care of. He grinned sinisterly up at the large clockwork upon the ceiling. Bringing out his magical dark bow he took aim at the center. An arrow full of hatred and malice sliced through the air and struck the clock.

"At long last! Time will begin to move! This wretched land of love and peace shall further into development and fall into despair and war!" The shadow angel exclaimed, releasing an evil cackle. Soon the other four had followed in their leader's laughter.

"That clock, the Time Hold, was keeping this place in an era of peace. Now that it is destroyed industrialization and progression will begin to take place." The one woman in the group stated.

"Shadows! Let us be off to the future. The battle will be much more entertaining this time around. Their Guardian of light will be coming of a less battle dependant time. She will know nothing of the art of the sword."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**1,000 years later **

The streets were filled with garbage, rats, and busted buildings. Not many lived in this town anymore. History books showed that once upon a time these run down city streets were filled by the acre with summer green grass and pastel flowers. Trees with untouched bark and leaves that made the birds feel safe in their cozy nests. The people would spend their days dancing and singing. The perfect kind of fairy tale Kana secretly wished for. Kana was a seventeen year old girl who lived in the kind of home where it was 'all for me and none for you'. Her eyes matched emeralds and her hair was long, straight and black as night. Any stranger could mistake her for the creature of misfortune; a little black and unlucky cat. Always wearing her tattered red hoodie like her life would end if she ever took it off.

She was heading home after another abusive day as a Junior in high school. Every day she dealt with other kids poking fun at her, abusing her and making her life miserable. She didn't even have her mother's arms to go cry into. It was all the same at home too. There were times she considered suicide. She felt empty, useless, and pain living this life she was stuck with. Ever since her twin sister, Hana, had passed away, her parents became heavy alcoholics.

They used to live in a nice home, twin sisters with sober parents. A sturdy roof over their heads and healthy food on the table three times a day. School was alright, even when getting picked on. If someone picked on Kana, Hana would be there to step in and vice versa. Everything changed ten years ago, when they were seven years old. Hana died from cancer and ever since then Kana's life turned into worse than Hell.

Kana took a step into her home being careful not to yank the door off in the process. Avoiding contact with her folks she silently made her way to her bedroom. She swung her bag onto the floor and landed herself on her beat up mattress. Kana laid there for a few moments before mumbling to herself.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I want it all to end. I can't do this anymore." Kana stared at the pocket knife that laid on her dresser. She stared at it with such longing. It felt like hours before she actually got up from her bed and grabbed the knife, but she only continued to stare. Her hand gripped it tightly as if she was afraid it would run away from her. The gears in her head began to think; is this really what she wants? Will anyone miss her?

"Pft, no one would miss me. You can't miss someone you don't love." She brought the knife up to her neck with the tip barely grazing her skin. Kana closed her eyes and held in her breath. She was about to dig into her skin when her body froze. Not with ice, she didn't feel any cold, instead it was warmth. Golden light swirled around her room, slowly covering every square inch and making it's way towards her body. The knife had vanished from her hand and she gained control of her muscles again. She tried to run out of her room but as she reached the door knob her hand phased through it. She had turned into a ghost.

"Did I actually commit suicide? Is this death? I don't remember doing anything." She muttered to herself and her body in a sudden movement began to rocket upward. At what felt like one hundred miles per hour her body kept shooting towards the sky. "Am I going to heaven?" At this thought, Kana smiled. She let her mind rest and closed her eyes, all with a warm and peaceful smile. She was happy she wouldn't be dealing with life's struggles anymore. She would be reunited with her sister, Hana. She would be away from her parents, the kids at school, the filthy streets that caused disease. She was happy to be away from all of it.

"No, my dear, you are not dead." A kind and friendly voice spoke to Kana and her eyes busted open. "You will soon be more alive than ever." A pale red light surrounded Kana as her appearance began to change. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon, her clothes were changed for a red kimono with black lining and brown leather boots.

"W-what's going on?" She questioned the Goddess before her.

"Your life is about to really begin, Kana. You have a role in this time period. It's yours and only yours." The golden light the Goddess controlled led Kana down to the surface world. As odd as it was, Kana felt very sleepy all of a sudden.

**982 years into the past.**

There was a young man looking about the age of eighteen. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a forest green tunic and white body suit. He wore a green cap, brown boots and brown gloves. He was sitting up in a high tree looking for any signs of trouble. Specifically anything that look liked a misplaced shadow.

"Hmm, everything looks okay for right now." He climbed down from his perch on the tree and hopped onto a tan and white horse. "Let's go Epona! Hya!" The horse whinnied as she started a gallop. The blonde haired man slowed down to a trot as he entered the village near his home. A middle-aged woman rushed up to link and offered him a basket of bread and berries. He gladly accepted and handed her 10 gold coins in return.

"Oh Link, you're always so generous." He claimed it was nothing and continued his daily check up of the village. Link brought his horse up to one of the men in the village.

"Sir, have you seen any suspicious figures today?" The man scratched his head and replied,

"Not today Link. Our village is safe for now." They gave goodbyes and Link went on his merry way. When he arrived back home he tied Epona to her tree and set the bread and berries with the rest of their food stock. Link turned around and had his heart try to escape from his chest cavity. Pit, the youngest and the flier of the group, was up to his startling shenanigans again.

"Ahaa! Got you!" He was hanging upside down from a tree branch using all the strength in his legs. Pit swung his body around the branch and stood on the ground in front of Link. "I got you and Marth, now I just need to get Ike!" He ran off in search of the oldest and hardest to scare.

Pit was fourteen and was an angel. Though his wings don't work properly and he can only glide with them. Unless summoning special magic from his Goddess, Palutena to allow him to fly for a short time. He saved ability for emergencies. He had dark blue eyes and messy light brown hair. He wore a white toga and a navy blue short body suit underneath. On his head he wore a golden hair wreath that every male angel was required to wear. Females had to wear halos.

Link sat by the firepit and poked at the charcoals with a nearby twig. He wondered wear Marth and Ike were at the moment. His question was soon answered when he saw Pit running for what looks like his life. Shortly after Ike came running, covered in honey, after the Angel. It was only for a split second but Link could see the fire in Ike's eyes. Moments after Ike and Pit had ran by Marth strolled along as if with a sense of peace.

"Marth," Link spoke up. " What did Pit do this time?" Link asked of curiosity.

"You know his prank where he hops from tree to tree trying to make the victim paranoid?" Marth questioned which Link nodded too. "It was that but he tripped on a branch, fell on Ike, making him spill the honey he collected." Marth explained casually. Marth was Ike's younger brother at sixteen. His hair and eyes matched, being a royal blue color. His color was blue all around. Blue tunic with gray-blue gloves, pants, boots, and the outer layer of his cape was blue too. The inner layer was red.

The sound of a struggling boy could be heard as Ike sauntered back with Pit in his grasp by the wings.

"Ow! Ike this hurts!" Pit cried out as he gave up on trying to break free.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but only if you vow to collect honey. The same amount I had. Deal?" He looked threateningly into Pit's eyes. The angel nodded his head.

"Yes, yes! I'll do it!" Not even a moment later Pit landed on the ground with a thud. He relaxed his wings and took a stand.

"I found my honey over where you made me drop it. Try looking over there" Ike explained, ordering Pit to to take off. The angel made a dash for the honey. "That boy will never learn to be a man if he keeps this up." Ike complained setting himself down against a tree stump.

"He's still young. He'll learn as he becomes older." Link reassured Ike. Ike was the oldest being nineteen years old. He had spiky navy blue hair and bright blue eyes. His tunic was a dark blue and he wore white pants. His boots were brown and red and steel-toed. His gloves were the same and even had steel plating. His cape was red on the outer layer and tan on the inside layer. On his head he wore a black headband that was sacred to him. Given to him by his father just before he passed away later that same night.

Later that day the men began to sword fight with each other with the sacred weapons given to them by Palutena a long time ago. Link had the Master Sword, Pit was given dual blades that doubled as a bow with magical arrows. Ike was given the sword Ragnell, Marth was given the sword Mercurius. Pika isn't a swords-woman, instead she was given gloves that enhance and give her more control over her electricity. While the boys fought with their steel blades, Pika would interfere by throwing some lighting their way every once in a while. Yet, there was a sixth weapon, a lonely katana. There were six sacred weapons but only five Guardians.

The training session was going quite well until they were interrupted by a shining light coming from the beach. The five Guardians rushed over to see what Palutena was up to. Confusion brushed over their faces when they saw a sleeping girl encased with light laying on the sand.

"Link, your hand is glowing." Pika pointed out. Link drew his hand up and saw the triforce marking glowing the same golden light as the one that covered the girl. He hesitantly walked up to and knelt down next to the girl and put his hand over her. A brighter light shone but quickly diminished, releasing the girl from slumber. Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the new light. She sat up and took a look around, seeing an ocean to her left and people to her right. She jumped back towards the ocean. She wanted to ask who they were but her voice locked itself away. Her eyes jumped back and forth between the group of five before her. Link could see the fear and panic building in her eyes.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you. It's alright." Link stood and held out his hand to lift her up. She hesitated accepting his offer but got up on her own eventually. Link awkwardly scratched the back of his head and turned to the other Guardians, wondering what to do. Pit hopped up and tried to make friends with the mysterious girl.

"So, what's your name?" She was silent, as if she was mute. "Can't you talk?" Pit asked curiously and she shrugged. "You don't have to be afraid of us, or are you just a bit shy?" The moment Pit draped his arm over her shoulder she shrieked and pushed him back.

"Leave me alone! Don't you touch me!" She stood there, panting and ready to run if anyone else dared to lay a finger on her.

"H-hey, I'm sorry if I said anything to-" Pit's apology was interrupted by the panicked girl.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" She asked frantically as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Link stepped up again in attempt to calm her down.

"We don't want anything from you. Okay? We found you asleep on the beach. We're the Guardians of Chigiri, we protect this land from evil. We're the good guys. You don't have to be afraid of us. It's alright." The girl's breathing calmed down quite a bit and she wiped the already formed tears from her eyes. "My name is Link, this is Pit, Ike, Marth, and Pika." He explained, gesturing to each person. "What's your name?"

After a few hesitant moments, she finally answered the question everyone was dying to know.

"My name is Kana."


End file.
